Devices to protect against alteration of the amount imprinted on a check have been in the marketplace for many years. One popular approach has been to macerate the amount directly into the check. Indelible ink is absorbed by the shredded paper fibers making it difficult to alter the amount. However, use of maceration in machines that imprint checks on a continuous basis undesirably slows down the machines.